Juego a solas
by SheilaStV
Summary: Circunstancias desesperadas, requieren soluciones desesperadas. Ella se había visto empujada a comenzar un juego en solitario. Pero estaba claro que siempre resultaba mucho más placentero con la colaboración de un cómplice. (Sessh/Rin AU). Este fic participa en el "Reto Junio: Orgasmos" del foro "Hazme el amor".


_Este fic participa en el_ _ **"Reto Junio: Orgasmos"**_ _del foro_ _ **"Hazme el amor".**_

— **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Por el contrario, la trama es completamente mía.

— **Nombre del fic:** Juego a solas.

— **Número de palabras:** 2.497

— **Advertencias:** A continuación se presentaran escenas sexuales, se sugiere que antes de comenzar la lectura se cuente con un novio, marido, amante o vibrador a mano.

* * *

 **Juego a solas.**

Después de terminar su baño, Rin se dispuso a leer un poco antes de dormir. Aquellas semanas le habían resultado terriblemente largas, al menos durante las noches. Su esposo había salido en un viaje de negocios y tenía dos semanas sin verlo.

Tenían casi tres años de casados y era la primera vez que pasaban tanto tiempo separados. Aunque él solía viajar al menos dos veces al mes nunca se ausentaba por más de tres días. Y aquel viaje había sido la excepción, ya que la empresa estaba pasando por un proceso de inauguración de sede e ingreso de nueva maquinaria y tenían que ser supervisados directamente en la nueva planta.

De modo que su esposo había tenido que viajar desde el antepasado domingo en la tarde, a fin de estar presente a primera hora del lunes en la reunión organizativa. Y ya estaban al segundo viernes y aún no estaba de regreso. Posiblemente regresaría al día siguiente si no se presentaban inconvenientes de último minuto, eso era lo que él le había dicho al hablar con ella esa tarde.

Hablaron durante todas las tardes, apenas y él terminaba con las reuniones, y ella hubiese regresado a casa, se llamaban para hablar de su día.

Rin se mordió el labio mientras leía; escoger aquella novela no había sido precisamente una buena idea. Cerró el libro y se quedó viendo la portada.

Se veía la silueta de una mujer sumergida en una bañera, con pequeñas velas a su alrededor y pétalos de flores flotando en el agua. «Noche tentadora» por Jennifer LaBrecque, era el título que se leía.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche, seguir leyendo no le resultaría de mucha ayuda, no cuando lo que necesitaba era liberar un poco de tensión sexual. Tenía una razonable cantidad acumulada. Hacía tres semanas que ella y su esposo no tenían relaciones, y eso en ellos era demasiado tiempo.

El primer fin de semana había sido por culpa de su periodo, y el segundo porque ella fue a visitar a su abuela, quien había enfermado. Y para cuando regresó, el domingo, apenas y logró cruzar palabras con su esposo.

No es que ellos fueran adictos al sexo, era sólo que disfrutaban de muy buena manera el tener relaciones.

Tenían cinco años de conocerse y la atracción sexual fue algo que nunca faltó en ellos. El amor llegó después, mucho después.

Rin se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta el buró que estaba ubicado cerca del armario, abrió el segundo cajón el cual estaba perfectamente acolchado con terciopelo negro y se lograba ver una gran variedad de objetos. Luego de analizarlos un poco se decidió por tres, los tomó y fue hasta la cama, donde los dejó mientras se quitaba la ropa interior.

Posteriormente a colocar una de las almohadas en el centro de la cama, volvió su atención a los tres objetos que había tomado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó primero el envase que en su presentación se leía «Lubricante», lo abrió y echó una cantidad moderada en su palma, luego dirigió su mano hasta su entrepierna y extendió el ungüento en toda la zona.

Dejó el lubricante y tomó otro de los objetos que había seleccionado. Este era un juguete conocido como vibrador mariposa, y su objetivo era estimular la zona del clítoris. Venía con tres ligas ajustables para que se sujetara como un arnés. Rin pasó dos por sus piernas hasta encajarlas en lo alto de sus muslos, la última liga la ajustó en su cintura. La pequeña mariposa quedó ubicaba en el triángulo íntimo.

Tomó el pequeño control que venía con el vibrador y se subió por completo a la cama. Se acomodó dejando su cadera elevada con ayuda de la almohada.

Aquella sería la primera vez, desde que se había casado, que utilizaría los juguetes estando sola, pero eran medidas desesperadas. Por suerte había adquirido la suficiente experiencia después de todo el tiempo compartido con su esposo.

Rin manipuló el control remoto, y la mariposa comenzó a vibrar. Empezó por el nivel más bajo y fue aumentando gradualmente, se detuvo y soltó el aparato. Mordió su labio cuando su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante aquella conocida iniciación.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a producir su lubricante natural y que escurría desde su vagina.

Con una de sus manos tanteó en la cama y buscó el último objeto que había sacado del cajón. Al encontrarlo lo vio para colocarlo de la manera correcta. Se trataba de un consolador tipo conejito en color fucsia, comercialmente se le conocía como: Eclipse.

Dirigió el consolador hasta su entrepierna y lo pasó por toda la zona que no estaba siendo estimulada por el pequeño vibrador. Cuando se sintió preparada comenzó a introducirlo pausadamente en su interior. Gimió.

Mientras la mariposa seguía haciendo su trabajo, ella comenzó a embestirse. Aumentó la velocidad acorde subía su excitación. Los gemidos escapaban de sus labios sin miramientos. Un poco más.

Completamente ajena a su alrededor, siguió embistiéndose hasta alcanzar el buscado orgasmo. Alejó su mano del consolador dejándolo dentro de ella, mientras el orgasmo se extendía con las continuas vibraciones de la mariposa. Gimió gustosa. Casi satisfecha.

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a su casa pasadas las diez de la noche. Después de haber adelantado todas las reuniones había logrado terminar todo lo referente a la nueva extensión antes de lo previsto, y no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar el primer vuelo disponible a Tokyo.

Aquellas dos semanas habían resultado tortuosas. Desde que se hubiese casado con Rin no se había ausentado tanto tiempo por ningún viaje, por tanto no sabía lo mucho que ella podría llegar a hacerle falta. Esa pequeña se había calado hondo en su corazón helado.

Había comenzado a salir con ella como una simple aventura, pero sin darse cuenta pasó un año y no se le antojaba dejarla, pasó otro año y fue ella quien le había dicho para terminar la relación porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo en el exterior. Sin saber muy bien por qué se vio a sí mismo pidiéndole que se casaran. En aquel momento lo justificó con el hecho de que estaba obsesionado sexualmente con ella. Pero cuando ella negó su propuesta se sintió levemente abrumado. No fue hasta semanas después, y tras largas sesiones de buen sexo, que ella terminó aceptando ser su esposa.

Ahora, tras casi tres años de matrimonio, podía decir que se había enamorado de ella.

Sesshoumaru caminó hasta la habitación mientras deshacía el nudo de su corbata. La maleta la había dejado en la sala de estar, ya tendría tiempo de ponerla en su sitio, en aquel momento lo único que deseaba era ver a su esposa.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta cuando escuchó los gemidos que tan bien conocía. Abrió sólo un poco la puerta y se asomó. La imagen que se presentó ante su vista fue más que suficiente para que su pene diese un tirón.

Su esposa estaba en el centro de la cama, con sus piernas abiertas, mientras se masturbaba libremente. Él guardó silencio y se mantuvo como un observador apreciativo. Se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre. Liberó su erecto miembro del tortuoso bóxer. Estaba más que preparado para cuando ella terminara.

La vio llegar al orgasmo y la escuchó gemir gustosa. Fue entonces cuando habló:

—¿Te has divertido sin mí, pequeña tramposa?

Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar la ronca voz de su esposo. Se incorporó en la cama y lo vio allí, delante de ella. Tan imponente, y, ¡Oh, Dios!, tan excitado.

—Sessh —susurró llamándolo. Lo vio acercarse como un depredador, y ¡Oh, sí! Ella era su presa.

—Me pregunto ¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto en mi ausencia? —él ya había subido a la cama sin molestarse en quitarse la ropa.

—Sólo hoy.

—¿Si? Oh, pensé que serías más atrevida.

Y entonces él la cubrió con su gran cuerpo. Ella se mordió el labio. Lo había extrañado tanto, su aroma, su voz, el mero hecho de estar entre sus brazos.

—Espero que no te moleste que me una a tu juego —le dijo él y le rozó ligeramente los labios.

—No —musitó en un suspiro—. Eres más que bienvenido. —sintió la sonrisa de él en su mejilla.

—Me gusta escuchar eso.

Sesshoumaru se alejó un poco de ella y buscó algo entre las sabanas.

—Veamos —lo vio sostener el control remoto—. ¿Cinco? Oh, vamos pequeña, puedes soportar más que eso —y al decir aquello subió al nivel máximo del vibrador.

Rin se estremeció ante el aumento de velocidad. Él retiró de un tirón el consolador de su vagina, y sólo segundos después la penetró. Nada más una estocada y llegó al punto más profundo. Su cuerpo entero se retorció ante el inminente orgasmo. Gimió, convulsionándose de placer.

Él comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando en ella. Con las embestidas el pequeño vibrador se afianzaba más, estimulando aún más su clítoris. Se volvería loca. Estaba cerca de perder la cabeza.

—Sessh. Yo… —quería decir algo, pero no lograba coordinar las palabras.

Sesshoumaru aceleró las embestidas. Rápidas. Vigorosas. Profundas.

Los gemidos quedaron amontonados en la garganta de Rin. Cerró los ojos con fuerza; arqueó su espalda; levantando su cuerpo, uniéndose más a Sesshoumaru; y con las manos apretó las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos estuvieron blancos. Otro orgasmo la atravesó, y una corriente placentera la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se dejó caer en la cama sollozando de placer.

Sesshoumaru siguió arremetiendo un par de veces hasta él mismo llegar a su orgasmo, liberándose en ella. La escuchó gemir extasiada y él soltó un gemido arrebatado.

Salió de ella y se separó un poco, lo suficiente para soltarle las ligas que sujetaban el vibrador, lo echó a un lado. Se tiró en la cama y atrajo a Rin a su lado. Ella se acomodó en su pecho con un pequeño ronroneo.

Se quedaron así, recuperándose en silencio, hasta que Sesshoumaru se apartó para quitarse la estorbosa ropa. Fue en ese momento en que Rin se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

—No te pusiste condón —le cuestionó incorporándose en la cama.

—¿Y? —se encogió de hombros mientras se quitaba la camisa.

—¿Cómo que "Y"? Sabes que dejé de tomar las pastillas, y debías usar condón.

—Ah, eso —habló sin interés y al quedar completamente desnudo volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

—Sí, eso. Deberías mostrarte más contrariado —le reprochó.

Vio como Sesshoumaru estiraba los brazos y los cruzaba detrás de la cabeza. Se mostraba tan indiferente que quería golpearlo.

Ella había tenido que dejar las pastillas anticonceptivas hacía ya unos cuatro meses. Su ciclo menstrual se había alterado y su periodo había llegado a durarle una semana, en ocasiones incluso llegaba a repetirse dos veces en un mes, cuando fue a ver a su ginecólogo este le dijo que aquello podía deberse a que había estado tomando hormonas desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Le indicó que debía dejar el tratamiento al menos unos seis meses, y luego podría retomarlo o cambiarlo. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses y, durante los últimos dos, su periodo había estado regular.

Pero el problema era que no habían tenido ningún tipo de protección, y ella podría quedar embarazada. Y allí estaba él, tan tranquilo, como si no importase en lo más mínimo.

Le dedicó una última mirada a Sesshoumaru y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a buscar algo en el baño. Él la sujetó antes de que saliera de la cama.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ver si quedan pastillas del día después.

—Olvida las malditas pastillas —le dio un tirón y la atrajo a su lado. Con destreza la sentó a horcajadas en su cintura.

—Podría quedar embarazada.

—Ajá —murmuró tranquilo, y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Rin por sobre el camisón.

—Sesshoumaru, estoy hablando de algo serio —dijo y le hizo quitar las manos de sus pechos.

Lo vio cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho. La veía con aquella mirada suya tan penetrante, sus ojos ámbar se mostraban tan impasibles como siempre. La estaba retando a que siguiera hablando.

Ella se dispuso a levantarse, y él con rapidez la sujetó de la cintura.

—Ah, ah, te quedas allí. ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir?

—Ya lo dije, puedo quedar embarazada.

¿Aquel hombre podría llegar a ser tan inalterable? En todos los años juntos nunca habían hablado con seriedad sobre un futuro. Lo cierto era que ella se había sorprendido mucho cuando él le había propuesto matrimonio, lo había rechazado incluso. Y él había insistido hasta que logró obtener el "Sí" de sus labios.

—Es una posibilidad, sí. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿Que si cuál es el problema? Estamos hablando de un bebé.

—Un bebé no es un problema —dijo él con toda la naturalidad.

—¿Qué?

—Estamos casados. Los hijos deberían llegar en algún momento. Y no es como que yo me está haciendo joven, precisamente.

Rin lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados. Aquel hombre no podía ser su esposo. No, el Sesshoumaru que conocía nunca se había mostrado interesado en tener hijos. Siempre había creído que él no quería tenerlos. Aunque le había inquietado que él se hubiese negado vehementemente a realizarse una vasectomía, cuando ella se lo mencionó, no perdería su hombría, eso había dicho.

Y pues, con lo de no hacerse joven estaba en lo correcto. Ella estaba por cumplir los treinta, y él ya había cumplido los cuarenta. Y aunque se mantenía en forma, las canas, que habían comenzado a aparecer desde sus treinta, marcaban su edad notoriamente.

—Pero nosotros nunca hablamos de esto. Tu nunca…

—Te pedí que te casaras conmigo. El paquete incluía todo. Incluyendo ser la madre de mis hijos.

—¿Quieres hijos? —su voz tembló al hacer la pregunta. Lo vio asentir. —¿Ahora?

—Quisiera tenerlos antes de que me confundiesen con su abuelo —expresó frustrado mientras alborotaba su cabello pelicano, siempre le había molestado tener canas. A ella, en cambio, le parecía sumamente sexy, él solía llevarlas de una manera tan pulcra. Sabía cuidarse. Aquella característica era una de las cosas que le habían atraído de él años atrás.

—Un abuelo sexy —le dijo en broma, y al ver la cara desencajada de Sesshoumaru se echó a reír—. Es broma, no pareces un abuelo. Tus canas son tu atractivo, creo que por eso me enamoré de ti.

—¿Ah, sí? Creí que era porque era un dios en la cama.

—También influyó un poco.

Rin se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Terminó con el beso y mantuvo su mirada con la de él.

—¿Un hijo, eh? Creo que tienes trabajo por delante.

La sonrisa que vio en los labios de él, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Pocas eran las veces que podía verlo sonreír de aquella manera, y esas sonrisas sólo las guardaba para ella.

—Estaré encantado —la atrajo para que se acomodara en su pecho—. Por cierto, te extrañé, pequeña.

 **FIN**

* * *

Hello, baby girls! Y ya ven, no pude desprenderme de esta pareja. Creo que como estoy siendo "mala" con ellos en mi otro fic, escribo cosas así para no sentirme tan mal(?)

Desde hace un tiempo había estado tratando de escribir algo en lo que se utilizaran juguetes sexuales, y pues aproveche la oportunidad de este reto para hacerlo. Aún me queda mucho por mejorar, pero al menos me doy por satisfecha. Espero que puedan decirme si ha resultado un buen trabajo.

Ahora los invito a pasarse por el foro _ **"Hazme el amor".**_ Y revisar el _ **"Reto Junio: Orgasmos"**_ _,_ podrán ver el resto de fic participantes. Y si les ha gustado esta pequeña historia ¿podrían regalarme un voto?

Me despido. Pronto volverán a saber de mí. Gracias por leer.

 _Atte.: Una escritora, ya no tan fantasma._


End file.
